


Я люблю тебя

by Yuukivic



Series: Volkacio/Volkway/Intenabo Oneshots [1]
Category: SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Angst, CNI, Duchas, Fanfic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: Después de años, Horacio vuelve a encontrase solo, sin nadie al que aferrarse.
Relationships: volkacio
Series: Volkacio/Volkway/Intenabo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898815
Kudos: 15





	Я люблю тебя

Finalmente habían vuelto a la sede del CNI después de completar la primera parte del operativo. No había salido del todo bien, al menos esa era la sensación que le quedaba a Horacio en el cuerpo.  
Nada más atravesar las puertas de las oficinas, el de la cresta se retira la máscara, suspirando e intentando recuperar el aliento. 

— ¿Puedo tomar una ducha aquí, Super?  
— Puedes y deberías. Y no solo va por tí, si el resto se quiere duchar o quedarse aquí a descansar puede hacerlo sin problemas.  
— 10-4.

Terminó por responder antes de pasar por su lado y caminar hacia los vestuarios. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los pensamientos que tenía ahora mismo le rondaban, no le ayudaba demasiado a concentrarse. Por él, ahora mismo tomaría uno de los coches que estaban abajo aparcados e iría a buscar a Gustabo.  
Las voces de Michelle y Volkov llenan la estancia cuando Horacio abre la puerta del vestuario. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer, y se obliga a apartar la vista cuando ve que Volkov se encontraba sin camisa, lo más seguro que cambiandose para pasar la noche en su apartamento.  
— Priviet.  
— Buenas noches, a ambos. — Horacio bajó la mirada, notando como el rostro le ardía y caminó a toda prisa hasta su taquilla, buscando el cambio de ropa que había dejado días atrás.  
— ¿Pasará la noche aquí, Horacio? —le preguntó Michelle al ver que tomaba unas toallas.  
— Si, el super… El Super pensó que sería mejor para mi, aquí al menos no tengo tantos recuerdos con Gustabo.

De reojo, observó a Volkov, que ya se había colocado una camisa, y se la abotonaba mientras atendía a la conversación. Horacio se retiró la camisa, dejándola en la taquilla; ya la lavaría en casa en cuanto tuviese posibilidad.  
Sintió una mirada sobre él, observandole lentamente y por momentos cree volverse loco. No era posible, y seguramente sería una ensoñación como tantas que había tenido desde que conoció al ruso.  
Un carraspeo le hace salir de su ensimismamiento, y ve como Volkov se gira, llevándose la mano al cuello y Michelle no deja de reír.  
—Espero que descanseis, nos vemos mañana. 

Y con rapidez, Horacio huyó de aquella escena, entrando en las duchas; terminando de desvestirse y dejando que el agua relajara su cuerpo. Al principio, el agua caliente le recorría el cuerpo, pero en cuanto comenzó a pensar nuevamente en lo sucedido, en la separación de Gustabo… Que todo lo que le rodeaba se venía abajo, llevó la mano al grifo dejando que corriese el agua fría, y que borrase el rastro de sus lágrimas.  
Golpeó la pared de impotencia, y aquellas lágrimas pasaron a ser sollozos que era incapaz de controlar. Su mundo se volvía a venir abajo y nuevamente estaba solo. Quizás aquello era lo que debía de asimilar; que siempre estaría en soledad. Que no existía ninguna persona para estar a su lado para siempre, tanto como él lo había soñado. Nadie estaba hecho para él, para alguien completamente roto, e incapaz de superarse.  
Horacio se deja vencer por aquellos pensamientos tóxicos y negativos, deslizándose por las baldosas de la pared y quedándose acurrucado en posición fetal, con el agua fría golpeando su piel. 

— ¿En qué está pensando, Horacio? Joder. —la ya conocida voz del ruso llega a sus oídos. Ni siquiera sabe qué hace allí, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo el agua. El grifo del agua se cierra, mientras que Volkov seguía soltando maldiciones en ruso.—¿Se encuentra bien? Está helado.  
Aquella última frase fue más como un murmuro cuando el ruso tocó la piel de Horacio, rodeándolo entre sus brazos sin pensarlo demasiado.  
— Se va a mojar, Comisario… ¿Es un sueño? No quiero despertar.  
— ¿Realmente le importa eso ahora? —Volkov movió su rostro y buscó la mirada perdida de Horacio.— Decidí quedarme a descansar aquí, para acabar papeleo, y al ver que no salía vine a buscar respuestas. Le iba a dar una hipotermia, Horacio.—las manos de Volkov se movían sobre la piel del de la cresta, intentando hacerle entrar en calor.  
— Da igual… Si muero a nadie le importará… La vida seguirá, y no se verá afectado ningún orden…  
— ¿Pero qué está diciendo? —preguntó Volkov ahora confuso, levantándose con cuidado y haciendo que Horacio se levantara con su ayuda.— Vamos a calentarlo y salgamos de aquí. 

Volkov abrió el agua caliente, y notó cómo Horacio se estremecía entre sus brazos al notar como el agua le recorría nuevamente su cuerpo. Poco le importaba mojarse ahora la ropa, solo sabía que tenía que ayudar a aquella pobre alma que estaba completamente perdida.

— Todo va a salir bien, y usted seguirá adelante. —comenzó a decir mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con una toalla. Al ver que no podía dar un paso en condiciones, se tomó el atrevimiento de cogerlo en volandas. 

El rostro de Volkov se suavizó al ver el de Horacio, aquellos ojos hinchados que aún tenían rastro de lágrimas, el ceño arrugado y completamente encogido en sí mismo. No reconocía al hombre que tenía frente a él; que siempre era alegre, cantaba y no paraba quiero por comisaría. “¿Qué demonios le sucedió mientras no estaba…?” se preguntó a sí mismo el ruso.  
Dejó a Horacio sentado en los bancos del vestuario y fue a por su ropa, comenzando a vestirlo antes de ayudarle a salir de allí dentro. 

No había mucho por donde elegir allí en el CNI, por lo que al llegar a la sala de espera, tomó los cojines de los asientos y los colocó con cuidado en el suelo, a modo de cama improvisada. Dejó a Horacio con cuidado y se sentó tras él, colocando la espalda del de cresta sobre su pecho. 

Ninguno de los dos hablaban; Horacio se mantenía con la cabeza baja y Volkov acariciaba uno de sus brazos de manera distraída, con la cabeza levemente girada para buscar su rostro. No era un silencio incómodo,al contrario; Horacio se encontraba mucho más nervioso que anteriores veces en las que había estado a solas con el ruso. El ambiente estaba cargado por algo que no lograba entender.  
Volkov suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Horacio.  
El de cresta podía notar como el corazón le latía sin parar. ¿Por qué estaba siendo así ahora? Aquello le hacia tener esperanzas, y no quería tenerlas con él, ya no más. 

Los ojos de Horacio se abrieron al sentir los labios del ruso presionando su cuello, luego su aliento, haciendo que jadeara de un momento a otro.  
— Para mi es importante. No quiero que desaparezca, Horacio.  
— Lo está diciendo por decir, Comisario… No hace falta que me engañe, me mienta… —Horacio se apartó, girándose y colocándose de rodillas frente a él, buscando su mirada.— Quizás esto se acabe pronto para mi, no se preocupe y siga adelante. Es inutil que se involucre más… 

Volkov frunce su ceño y lleva ambas manos al rostro de Horacio, que a su vez, coloca sus manos sobre las suyas, apretandolas ligeramente. El ruso pegó sus frentes y negó con la cabeza.  
— ¿Va a renunciar ahora? Recuerde sus propias palabras, ¿o lo va a dejar caer en el olvido también?  
— Fue una bobada… Me rechazó, lo acepté…  
— Me gustas, Horacio. Me gustas. Por Dios… Me enfado al tenerle delante porque debo controlarme, y no… No puedo dejar que sepan que eres… Importante para mi. Si te pasara algo. Horacio, ¿cree que me preocuparía de usted de la manera que lo hice hoy si de verdad no me importase?

Horacio observó los ojos del ruso, ahora sin las gafas de por medio. Sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, comenzando a ver borroso. Se obligó a sí mismo a cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.  
— Miente… No… Volkov, me dice eso solo para hacer que me sienta bien, con fuerzas, pero es mentira. Usted no pu…

Aquellas palabras se quedaron en el aire, puesto que Volkov acalla su boca al besarle. Mueve una de sus manos hasta su nuca, intensificando un beso que fue correspondido por Horacio, en cuanto pudo salir de aquella confusión.  
Entreabrió sus labios y dejó que la lengua del ruso entrase y jugase en su cavidad, haciéndole emitir leves gemidos que era incapaz de controlar.  
Aquel sonido que escapaba de entre los labios de Horacio, hacia que Volkov se estremeciese y no cesase aquel ataque. La mano que mantenía en su mejilla, ahora bajó a su cintura, estrechandole más a su cuerpo. Horacio se apartó unos centímetros de sus labios, jadeando e intentando calmar su respiración, a lo que el ruso aprovechó para besar y mordisquear su cuello.  
— Pare… No quiero que se arrepienta de esto, Volkov…  
— Jamás me arrepentiría de esto, Horacio… —susurró contra su piel, atreviéndose a adentrar su mano por dentro de su ropa.

El ceño de Horacio se contrajo ligeramente ante sus palabras y tomó el rostro del Comisario entre sus manos, buscando nuevamente sus labios para besarlo con necesidad. Aquella misma que llevaba meses devorandole por dentro. Volkov no era un capricho, e iba mucho más allá de lo carnal. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en el que lo vió y comenzó a sentir aquel revuelto en su interior.  
Las manos de Volkov exploraban lentamente el cuerpo de Horacio, recordando el tacto de su piel, y todo los contornos que se moldeaban en su figura; haciendo que el otro respondiera con suaves gemidos y espasmos ante su contacto.  
— Haz que no olvide esto… Por favor...—rogó con un hilo de su voz, pegado a su oído, mientras Volkov comenzaba a deshacerse de la ropa de ambos.  
— Te lo recordaré cada uno de los días de mi vida si hace falta. Я люблю тебя, Орасио.

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю тебя, Орасио - Te amo, Horacio.


End file.
